One Week Penalty
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK] Dan demi kenaikan pangkat dan juga gaji, Baekhyun-si petugas kepolisian yang hidupnya sudah cukup sial menerima tugas mengkaratina siswa SMA jangkung tukang tawuran dirumahnya selama satu minggu. "Astaga, tidak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini kan?" - "Ada, jika kau jatuh cinta kepada anak SMA itu." CHAP 4 UP!
1. chapter 1

**_DAY: 0_**

 ** _First Page_**

 ** _xxx_**

Kantor polisi tidak pernah seramai ini. Semuanya berlarian mengangkat telpon dari atasan dan mengetik laporan ini-itu. Beberapa anak baru menjadi sasaran suruhan para senior, ditambah para reporter baru yang ditugaskan disini untuk memuat berita harian terus saja menanyakan _apa hari ini ada kasus?_

Dan belasan siswa dengan muka cemong sehabis tawuran dihadapannya tidak membuat hari Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?" Bukannya menjawab, para siswa tengik didepannya ini malah tertawa seolah Baekhyun baru saja melawak.

"Hei cantik, tenanglah. Sebegitu inginnya kau mengetahui namaku, ya?" Gurau siswa yang ada didepannya, membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Baekhyun yakin, dia adalah ketuanya.

Malas berdebat, Baekhyun beralih kepada kubu sekolah satunya. Sama-sama memasang wajah tengiknya tapi lebih bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, umur 18 tahun dari SMA Jaeguk. Aku ketua dari mereka semua yang tertangkap dan beberapa lainnya yang berhasil meloloskan diri."

Baekhyun menatap siswa bernama Chanyeol ini takjub. Boleh juga nyalinya.

"Aku terkesan. Bisakah kau memberi tahu seluruh nama teman-temanmu ini?" Baekhyun melirik beberapa _anak buah_ Chanyeol yang tampak menelan ludah gugup.

"Mereka tidak bersalah, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Biarkan mereka pulang." Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura tegas Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku membutuhkan data untuk menelpon orang tua mereka. Terlepas ini kemauan mereka atau tidak, mereka sudah terlibat." Chanyeol tampak menghela nafas mendengar itu, ia menatap teman-temannya penuh sesal. Teman-temannya yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan tanda mereka baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

Oh oke, jadi ini semacam solidaritas para kawanan preman sekolah?

Selagi rekannya sibuk mendata dan menghubungi para wali siswa tadi, Baekhyun beralih pada kelompok lain yang salah satu diantaranya ada yang tertidur sedangkan yang lain menatap kantor polisi bosan.

"Kau Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mingyu, Vernon, Daehyun dan Yongguk dari SMA Ilsan. Kami sudah mendatamu dan menelpon orang tua kalian. Bersiaplah karena hari minggu nanti kalian akan melakukan kerja bakti membersihkan lingkungan sekitar tempat tawuran kalian tadi." Ujar Baekhyun tajam membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui nama kami?!" Seru Mingyu tak percaya.

"Namamu terpampang jelas di sudut seragam sekolahmu bocah. Lain kali, pilih tempat tawuran di gang sepi jangan didekat kantor polisi." Kalimat sarkas Baekhyun membuat mereka merutuk dan mengumpat Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Berbalik menatap siswa bernama Chanyeol yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Tinggal kau yang belum mengisi data. Setelah mengisi data ini, kau boleh pulang ketika sudah di jemput. Jangan lupa kau dan teman-temanmu membersihkan jalanan yang menuju kantor polisi hari minggu nanti. Jadi--"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat? Aku mau saja membersihkan panti asuhan atau menjadi relawan tuna wisma dan memberikan makanan gratis. Apapun asal aku tidak mengisi data dan membuat orang tuaku datang kemari," Potong Chanyeol setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun. Memohon dengan mata bulat namun tajamnya.

Oke, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang meminta diberi hukuman lebih.

"Mau seberapa berat hukumannya, kau harus tetap mendata baru bisa pulang." Chanyeol terlihat mengerang mendengar nya, menatap para berandal sekolah lawan tawurannya tadi dan beberapa temannya sudah di jemput orangtuanya dengan sedikit omelan tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah pulang. Penjara saja aku disitu seharian." Chanyeol menunjuk jeruji besi yang memang ada untuk tahanan sementara dikantor ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol syok. Siswa didepannya benar-benar, deh. Disaat orang lain tidak betah berdiam diri dikantor polisi, Chanyeol malah ingin berbagi ruangan dengan seorang pemabuk?

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol ini tipekal yang tidak ingin ribet. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat?

"Siswa, yang kau lakukan 'kan tidak separah itu, apalagi disini kau tidak sendirian hingga hukuman dibagi rata. Masa sampai harus dipenjara? Sudah cepat isi datanya dan jangan mengulur waktu!" Seru Baekhyun setengah kesal, meletakkan selembar kertas dan pena untuk Chanyeol menulis datanya. Tapi hanya ditatap tak minat oleh empunya.

"Kalau aku memporak-porandakan kantor polisi, aku akan ditahan tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kau ini benar-benar, orangtuamu tak akan membunuhmu cuma karena kau tawuran. Sangat normal untuk remaja seusiamu. Hanya sedikit omelan saja. Oh ayolah, tawuran saja bisa kau hadapi masa omelan orangtua membuatmu takut begitu?" Respon Chanyeol yang cuek membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Dia sudah lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat ini selesai. Tapi berandalan didepannya ini malah bertingkah.

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Terserah kau mau apa denganku," Kata Chanyeol sebelum siswa itu bersidekap dan menutup matanya. Tidak peduli dengan luka miliknya yang masih basah dan suasana gaduh kantor polisi.

"Loh, dari tadi interogasinya belum selesai?" Suara kaptennya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Siswa ini tidak mau memberikan datanya. Sepertinya, ia ada masalah dengan keluarganya atau apapun itu. Tadi bahkan minta dipenjara sekalian. Anak jaman sekarang memang aneh, Kris!" Adu Baekhyun, tidak terlihat seperti pemuda yang berusia 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Kris melirik kearah siswa yang terpejam tapi sama sekali tidak tidur itu. Memikirkan suatu cara.

"Hey siswa, yang kau inginkan adalah tetap bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu tapi tidak memberitahukan orangtuamu 'kan?" Ucapan Kris membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Mengangguk setelah itu.

"Oke aku punya jalan keluarnya. Bilang pada orangtuamu kau akan menginap atau pergi karya wisata atau apalah itu selama satu minggu. Sebaliknya, selama satu minggu ini kau akan tinggal bersama Petugas Byun sebagai karantina untuk. merubah sikapmu. Jadi yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah tetap mengisi datanya, pulang kerumah, minta ijin segala macam seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi lalu kembali kesini dengan keperluanmu selama satu minggu. Bagaimana?" Jelas Kris panjang membuat Chanyeol berpikir. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia pikir Kris sudah benar-benar gila.

Apa-apaan keputusan kaptennya yang sepihak itu? Mana mau ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah berandal yang pintar bicara seperti Chanyeol ini?

"Kapten Wu! Kenapa begitu? Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengannya? Kenapa kita berbohong begini, dia kan cuma siswa--"

"Lakukan atau jangan berharap apapun tentang kenaikan pangkat. Anggap saja tugas tambahan dengan gaji tambahan," Ucap Kris dengan senyuman tajamnya. Membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup tidak bisa membantah.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Dan ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua keputusan final.

Baiklah, demi kenaikan pangkat dan gaji tambahan.

"Sialan kau Kris, aku tidak bisa berkata tidak."

 ** _xxx_**

Oke ini buruk.

Siswa itu bukan anak nakal biasa.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, usianya 18 tahun dari SMA Jaeguk. Pernah terlibat lebih dari 5 kasus tawuran--Kasus yang pertama karena sekolahnya sendiri yang menantang dan sisanya karena ditantang, terjaring kedalam kelompok balapan motor liar, tertangkap beberapa kali sedang berada di klub malam, dan berkelahi juga memberontak merupakan kebutuhan primer Chanyeol disekolah.

Tapi sialnya, dia anak dari kepala departemen kepolisian Seoul. Pantas saja anak itu tidak ingin orangtuanya tau. Pantas juga Kris begitu lemah terhadap anak ini, latar belakangnya orangtuanya adalah atasan atasannya Kris!

"Petugas Byun?" Suara berat itu mengalihkannya dari ponsel berisikan data siswa dihadapannya. Masalah bertambah, anak ini bahkan jauh lebih tampan dan tinggi dari Baekhyun. Dunia memang tidak adil.

"Oh sudah? Apa kata orangtuamu?" Baekhyun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya-- _omong-omong dari tadi dia duduk ditepi trotoar depan kantor_ \--menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah.

"Mereka cuma bilang apakah aku membutuhkan uang saku atau tidak," Jawab Chanyeol entah kenapa terdengar polos di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu? Mereka tidak bertanya tentang luka yang kau dapat?" Tangan Baekhyun terangkat memegang dagu Chanyeol sebelum melihat kiri-kanannya memastikan luka di wajah Chanyeol. Tidak begitu buruk, darah mengering disudut bibir Chanyeol, lebam di bawah mata dan pelipis.

"Mungkin karena sudah malam, penglihatan orangtua jaman sekarang semakin memburuk." Alasan macam apa itu, Baekhyun jadi sedikit kasihan. Sepertinya hubungan Chanyeol dengan orangtuanya tidak begitu bagus.

"Oke, sebelum kerumah kau tidak keberatan menemaniku ke kedai ramen 'kan?" Baekhyun membuat gestur memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulut, tanda ia harus makan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja."

Satu lagi masalah, siswa ini memiliki senyuman sejuta pesona. Gawat.

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol menatap keseluruhan rumah Baekhyun yang didominasi warna _soft_ ini. Begitu masuk kedalam, ia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan sofa ruang tengah yang super berantakan dengan TV didepannya. Bungkusan makanan ringan ditendang begitu saja oleh Baekhyun lalu dengan asal mencomot sepotong pizza diatas meja makan yang entah dari kapan sudah ada disana.

"Sayang~" Suara mendayu serak itu membuat Chanyeol terlojak kaget begitu melihat seorang pria tinggi keluar dari salah satu kamar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan atau selangkanganmu ku kunyah sampai habis." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ngilu, tapi pemuda tinggi berkulit putih itu malah tersenyum seraya menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Daripada dikunyah, bagaimana jika dijilat dan sedikit diemut--AKH SIALAN BAEK!" Ucapan mesum pria itu langsung digantikan dengan jeritannya sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih berdiri mematung sambil menggendong tasnya, menatap kearah pria yang menggulingkan dirinya keatas sofa. Meringis melihatnya.

Pria itu berguling sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan sadar ada sosok lain dirumah mereka. "Simpanan barumu Baek? tidak kusangka kau setega ini padaku hanya karena seorang anak SMA."

"Sehun lebih baik kau bereskan semua kekacauan atau kembalilah kerumahmu. Dan Chanyeol jangan dengarkan apa kata pria sinting ini dan pergi ke lantai dua lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang pintunya berwarna _peach_ ," Perintah Baekhyun sambil sesekali menendangi si pria albino dari jalannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi kelantai atas.

"Baek, kau bahkan sekarang berbagi kamar dengan anak itu. Jadi karena selama ini kau adalah seorang pedofil makanya kau tidak mau _making out_ denganku, ya?!" Hardik si pria albino merentangkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyumpal mulut pria di hadapannya dengan pizza, "Berisik Sehun. Bereskan kekacauan ini atau pulang ke mansionmu." Baekhyun pergi menyusul Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun misuh-misuh sendiri.

Begitu Chanyeol keatas, keadaan tidak separah lantai bawah. Terkesan nyaman padahal. Ada tiga pintu diatas, yang satu mungkin kamar mandi, yang satu kamar tidur dan satunya lagi ia yakini sebagai pintu balkon.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Interupsi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak sebelum menoleh kearah yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hanya merasa tidak sopan untuk masuk duluan." Jawabannya dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkesan lagi. Untuk ukuran anak berandal, anak ini terlalu pintar bicara.

"Ayo." Baekhyun melangkah membukakan pintu duluan. Sebuah ruangan minimalis berisikan satu kasur tanpa ranjang yang lumayan besar. Dipojok ruangan terdapat lemari pakaian yang tidak begitu besar, buku-buku berserakan dilantai dan meja belajar serta papan tulis kecil yang dipenuhi tempelan _post-it_ yang sudah dicoret-coret.

"Aku hanya memiliki dua kamar disini, sedangkan kamar tamu sudah dijarah oleh si sialan itu. Dan opsi untuk kau tidur dengannya juga tampak buruk. Jadi untuk satu minggu kedepan, kamar ini akan jadi kamarmu dan kamarku." Baekhyun menendang buku-buku yang berserakan kearah kolong meja belajarnya, membersihkan jalan menuju kasurnya.

"Euhmm...tapi apa kekasihmu tidak cemburu?" Bukan kemauan Chanyeol kalau suaranya sekarang terdengar gugup dengan jantung berdebar.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol. "Mana sudi aku jadi pacarnya si orang kaya manja itu! Dia cuma menumpang dan sebagai imbalannya aku mendapatkan asupan _junk food_ setiap harinya!"

"Oh oke, hanya bertanya." Lagi-lagi siswa ini, Baekhyun berdecak.

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di sisi ruangan sebelum duduk ditepi kasur. Menatal langit-langit ruangan yang dipenuhi hiasan bintang _glow in the dark_ yang membentuk formasi melingkar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang sakit." Begitu Chanyeol menoleh, sebuah kapas dengan bau alkohol menyentuh lukanya. Membuat nya sedikit meringis merasakan sensasi perih lukanya terkena dinginnya alkohol.

"Aku akan mulai dengan peraturan tinggal disini." Chanyeol melirik kearah kotak P3K yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dipangkuan Baekhyun. Kapan petugas ini mengambilnya?

"Bangun pagi jangan pernah terlambat kesekolah. Beres kan bagian tempat mu tidur. Kau boleh makan apapun yang ada dikulkas selain yang terdapat _post-it_ bertuliskan milik Sehun, si pria sialan itu. Jangan pulang lewat jam 7 malam tanpa ijin atau kau akan berurusan dengan orangtuamu. Tidak ada perkelahian, tawuran, pergi ketempat-tempat aneh selama tinggal disini. Kau bukan sedang liburan disini, cuci piringmu, cuci bajumu sendiri. Setiap harinya saat kau senggang aku akan memberikanmu beberapa pekerjaan. Mengerti?"

Sejujurnya selama penjelasan yang terbilang panjang dan cepat itu, Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Yang ia perhatikan malah wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat, kulitnya yang sehalus bayi, bibir kecilnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu dan mata indahnya.

"Iya aku mengerti."

 ** _xxx_**

"Bisakah _ahjussi_ berhenti menatapku?" Chanyeol menatap balik Sehun-- _Pria yang suka dibilang sialan oleh Baekhyun--Kesal_. Nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Baekhyun jadi terasa tak enak jika dimakan bersamaan dengan ditatap seperti itu.

"Jadi kau berandal pembuat masalah yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk menggoda Baekhyun?" Suaranya penuh intimidasi tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak merasa ciut sama sekali.

"Bukannya _ahjussi_ yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk menggoda Petugas Byun?" Ucap Chanyeol datar. Tatapan intimidasi Sehun semakin menjadi sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi senyuman idiot.

"Hey Baekhyun, dimana kau temukan anak ini? Aku menyukainya!" Seruan Sehun dibalas oleh pukulan dikepalanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan ganggu Chanyeol, cukup makan dengan tenang." Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun, entah kenapa merasa dirinya adalah seorang ibu tunggal dengan dua orang anak bermasalah. Yang satu berandal yang satu autis.

Ampun deh.

"Serius hun, kau tidak akan pulang? Aku sedang menjalankan tugas tambahan sekarang." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun yang sedang asik melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Nah, karena dari itu aku disini untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana jika kau dilecehkan oleh berandal ini?" Sehun menjawab dengan muka santainya, mengabaikan muka ingin mencekik Baekhyun yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Tidak juga menyadari raut tidak suka Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar itu."

"Nah ini yang aku suka darimu, ayolah menikah denganku!"

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan absrud Sehun, Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang makan dalam diam. Tapi Baekhyun berani taruh bahwa nadi goreng buatannya pasti enak sekali melihat Chanyeol yang begitu lahap.

Teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan sebuah buku binder sedang ditangannya. Menuliskan sesuatu dihalaman pertama sebelum diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengangkat buku itu.

"Buku jurnal. Ya sistemnya sama seperti buku harian tapi tentu saja itu bukan berisi isi laporan kegiatanmu. Setiap hari, tulis apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dan apa yang kau rasakan setelah melakukan semua itu. Saat menulis itu, kau harus mengingat semua kesalahan di waktu lalu dan coba memperbaikinya. Mudahkan? diakhir minggu nanti, berikan padaku lalu hukumanmu selesai," Jelas Baekhyun rinci, persis sepertiyang Kris tulis di pesannya.

"Terdengar seperti buku penebusan dosa, " Komentar Sehun yang juga mendengarkan.

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, "Kalau buku itu lebih cocok untukmu tau!"

Alunan lagu Forever milik EXO terdengar membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Menatap ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering nyaring. Baekhyun melirik ponsel anak SMA itu dan menemukan nama ' _Petugas Park_ ' dilayar ponsel mahal itu.

 _Petugas Park? Maksudnya ayahnya sendiri? Tuhkan aku memiliki feeling hubungan dengan keluarganya tidak baik. Mana ada anak yang memangil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan itu,_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sedikit iba.

"Aku angkat dulu." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi ke belakang tangga dimana suara dari sana tidak bisa dijangkau oleh telinga Sehun maupun Baekhyun.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol kasihan juga ya." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Kasihan dari segi mananya?"

"Ish, dia pasti tidak dekat dengan orangtuanya makanya selalu membuat masalah untuk menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya. Tapi ketika mendapatkan masalah ia malah takut dimarahi. Kasihan sekali," Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedih dan bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti. Terlihat imut membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup kilat bibir tipis itu.

"YAK!" Seru Baekhyun geram. Kenapa si sialan Sehun tidak bisa mengerti keadaannya yany tengah dilanda rasa iba ini sih?

"Jangan kasihan padanya," Ujar Sehun santai.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak lihat wajahnya dari tadi? Itu jelas bukan wajah orang yang sedang mengalami masalah berat. Percaya padaku, aku ini dokter lulusan Universitas Seoul loh!!

Baekhyun mendegus, "Sok tahu, dan lagi mana ada orang yang percaya tampang mesum sepertimu adalah psikolog lulusan Universitas Seoul?"

Sedangkan dibelakang tangga, Chanyeol mengangkat telfon dari ayahnya dengan raut malas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas.

 _"Menikmati hukumanmu?"_ Balas suara berat disebrang sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Sangat, tentu saja."

 _"Demi menghentikan sikap burukmu itu, ayah rela harus menyuruh petugas malang itu menghukummu dengan cara konyol begini."_

"Iya-iya, kau sungguh luar biasa petugas Park. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku takkan berbuat macam-macam lagi dan belajar untuk ujian masuk akademi polisi."

 _"Kupegang janjimu Park muda. Lagi pula, semenarik apasih dia?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, melirik Baekhyun yang sedang dalam adu mulut dengan Sehun.

"Sangat menarik."

 ** _xxx_**

 _astoge malah buat cerita baru lg sedangkan yg lain masih terbengkalai huehue_

 _gak bisa nahan tapi ini, salahkan komik yaoi yang tadi aku baca di twitter :(_

 _gimana gimana, pertama kali buat story back ground nya bukan lope lope anak sma nih, eh cy nya masih sma tp -_-_

 _udhlah intinya thanks for reading and don't forget to revieww_

 _adios!_ ** _chanpawpaw._**


	2. chapter 2

**_DAY: 1_**

 ** _First 24 Hours_**

 ** _xxx_**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. 23 Tahun, lulusan akademi kepolisian dua tahun yang lalu, dan seorang _single_. Cuma pemuda kelahiran Seoul biasa yang sekarang menjadi salah satu petugas divisi kriminal umum di kantor cabang kepolisian Seoul.

Dari segi fisik, Baekhyun tidak jelek tapi tidak juga tipekal laki-laki yang dikejar-kejar wanita satu kampus. Rambut hitamnya dipotong rapih. Bibir, hidung, hingga mulutnya semuanya mungil. Tapi tidak dengan nyali dan kemampuan bela dirinya. Cari masalah maka lehermu akan patah.

Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga nelayan. Orangtuanya, kakek-neneknya, pamannya, sepupu jauhnya, hingga tetangganya di kampung berkerja di laut. Jadi saat Baekhyun lulus dari akademi polisi dan kakaknyaBaekbom lulus sarjana pendidikan, satu kampung merayakannya dengan menangkap banyak ikan dan hewan laut lainnya untuk dimasak ramai-ramai.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun payah dalam hal bergaul. Sekarang, ia cuma memiliki tiga teman. Kris, teman di akademi kepolisian yang sialnya malah menjadi atasannya. Lalu ada Jongdae, tetangga baik hatinya yang selalu menawarkan _dumpling_ hangat dan makanan enak lainnya. Yang terakhir sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih menganggapnya parasit dari pada teman, tapi mengingat asupan _Junk food_ yang rutin diberikan, maka Baekhyun berbaik diri mengenalkan Sehun--si dokter psikologi lulusan baru sekaligus _chaebol_ dari perusahaan besar (yang entah kenapa malah menggelandang dirumah Baekhyun ketimbang duduk manis di _mansionnya_ ).

Beralih ke masalah asmara. Baekhyun juga cukup buruk dalam hal ini. Beberapa kali kencan buta, kadang-kadang kencannya berhasil lalu mereka pacaran dan diakhiri kalimat putus disetiap hubungannya. Tidak seru.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan pacar terakhirnya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Namanya Kim Jongin dan dia adalah definisi dari kata sempurna.

Dia tinggi, tampan, pribadinya bagus, senyumnya mempesona, mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat ujian akhir di akademi polisi. Dan poin plusnya, dia mengajak Baekhyun pacaran dengan cara paling romantis di seluruh dunia (ini menurut Baekhyun).

Saat salju pertama turun, lalu mereka berciuman.

Yeah hubungan manis mereka hanya bertahan sekitar 6 bulan sebelum Jongin dipindah tugaskan ke wilayah lain, mulai jarang berkomunikasi dan memutuskan Baekhyun secara sepihak di aplikasi _LINE_.

Sialan sekali tapi Baekhyun menangis seminggu karena hal itu.

Oke lupakan masa lalu, fokuslah ke masa depan Baekhyun yang bahkan masih terlihat abu-abu.

Yang sekarang ia lakukan cuma duduk manis di kantor, sesekali berpatroli, lalu menginterogasi kejahatan-kejahatan umum; Pencurian, pelecehan dan kekerasan. Dan beberapa anak-anak berandal sok kuat yang ribut satu sama lain tentu saja.

Dan kini, ia harus terjebak satu minggu dengan salah satu diantara mereka-- _Park Chanyeol namanya._

Baiklah, demi kenaikan gaji dan pangkat, bersemangatlah petugas Byun!

Walau Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyangka, seminggu adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk merubah semuanya.

 ** _xxx_**

"Jadi... Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang membaca komik milik Baekhyun seraya bersandar di dinding kamar langsung menoleh. Menatap si petugas kepolisian yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan balutan kaos pink kebesaran dan celana boxer pendek.

Serius, ini polisi yang kemarin melerai tawuran bar-bar anak SMA?

"Melakukan apa?" Chanyeol meletakkan komiknya, duduk bersimpuh menghadap Baekhyun yang posisinya diatas kasur sedangkan ia dibawah-- _duduk diatas matras tidurnya_. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara kegaduhan di bawah.

"Tawuran, membolos, merokok, melanggar larangan yang ada, dan keluarga masuk bar," Baekhyun ikut menyilangkan kedua kakinya, mencoba untuk membuat percakapan ini menjadi sesantai mungkin.

"Kau mencari dataku?" Mata Chanyeol menyipit, terlihat tidak suka.

Baekhyun mengangguk cuek. "Yah setidaknya aku harus tau orang seperti apa yang akan berbagi kamar denganku dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Jika aku katakan alasan sebenarnya, kau pasti akan tertawa." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun makin meyakini kecurigannya.

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa? Apa menurutmu alasanmu cukup konyol?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersudut.

"Aku tawuran berkali-kali yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawaku demi hal itu. Maka iya, itu konyol."

Kini Baekhyun yang meyipitkan matanya. Dugaannya semakin benar.

"Oke kita lupakan bagian itu. Akan kuanggap itu sebagai privasi." Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, ia menyadari Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun dibuat tertawa sedikit dibuatnya.

Dasar anak SMA, masa untuk mendapatkan perhatian orangtua saja harus sampe berbuat seperti itu? _Bocah-bocah._

"Oke aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Apa pelajaran kesukaanmu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Masa tidak ada, sih? Pasti ada satu saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Semuak-muaknya dia dengan sekolah, dia masih menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Yah walau karena wajah gurunya yang mirip personil SNSD, sih.

"Serius tidak ada. Aku kan belajar di sekolah bukan karena suka tapi karena kewajiban." Lihat siapa yang bicara disini. Sudah Baekhyun katakan 'kan kalau Chanyeol itu pandai bermain kata.

"Oke yang ini pasti kau punya. Bagaimana dengan olahraga favoritmu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Taekwondo? _Muay thai_? Dan mungkin karate. Aku juga suka tinju."

Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya, tentu saja dia olahraga itu. Tidak heran rutinitasnya tawuran. Oke berarti bela diri harus di coret dari daftar. Baekhyun harus menemukan kesukaan Chanyeol diluar yang berbau berkelahi dan tawuran.

"Selain bela diri."

"Lari estafet?"

"Kau suka lari estafet? Kenapa?" Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki sisi positif.

"Untuk melatih kemampuan berlariku. Saat tawuran, aku tidak mungkin diam di tempat 'kan saat lawan akan meninjuku?"

Oke, lari estafet juga dicoret dari daftar.

"Oke olahraga tidak baik untukmu. Bagaimana dengan seni?" Baekhyun mulai malas bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Kris bilang, ia harus membantu Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang ia sukai untuk disalurkan dalam bentuk positif. Jadi Chanyeol bisa disibukkan dengan kegiatan itu ketimbang tawuran atau kebut-kebutan di jalan.

"Aku bisa sedikit bernyanyi. Dan gitar bukan masalah bagiku untuk memainkannya," Jawab Chanyeol ragu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya satu itu.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku punya ide bagus untukmu! Sepulang sekolah kau bisa manggung di kafe milik temanku. Jadi selain bakatmu tersalurkan, kau bisa mendapatkan uang saku dari sana 'kan?" Baekhyun merasa ide nya sangat brilian. Ia juga tidak sabar akan mendapatkan komisi dari Jongdae yang akhir-akhir ini mencari penyanyi untuk kafenya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Satu masalah selesai.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya tapi tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengangguk menyetujui itu semua.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jika tidak bersamamu." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak setelahnya. Ada dua hal. Yang pertama ia terdengar seperti perayu ulung dan yang kedua, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang ia yakini dari Sehun di lantai bawah semakin riuh.

"Hey aku harus bekerja. Tapi coba kita pikirkan lagi. Hari pertama aku akan menemanimu tapi dihari selanjutnya aku cuma akan menjemputmu setiap hari. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." Chanyeol berusaha mengulum senyumnya. Fokus Chanyeol, kau harus terlihat tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengangguk puas karena satu tugasnya beres. Tapi kemudian menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibawah sana.

"Sebenarnya suara gaduh apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi mengkerut. Baru saja Chanyeol akan menjawab, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan Sehun di balik pintunya. Oh, jangan lupakan penampilan berantakannya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Sehun dengan wajah takut, "Sepertinya aku meledakkan sesuatu lagi."

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Walau masih SMA, Chanyeol rasa ia sudah memilik banyak pengalaman hidup.

Dia pernah menumpahkan ramennya yang baru matang keatas wastafel hingga terbuang semua. Ia juga pernah ditampar pacar pertamanya karena ketahuan lebih memilih bermain _zuma_ dari pada berkencan dengannya di malam minggu. Dia juga pernah memakai sepatu yang isinya ada kodok hidup, saat ia melepas sepatunya, kodok itu sudah mati. Dan Chanyeol merasa amat bersalah.

Chanyeol sering melakukan tidankan bodoh sewajarnya remaja tanggung berusia delapan belas tahun. Itu semua wajar.

Tapi untuk lulusan terbaik jurusan psikologi Universitas Seoul, Chanyeol rasanya harus meragukan itu.

"Aku bahkan belum melunaskan cicilannya Sehun! Tapi kau malah seenaknya meledakkannya! Tidak cuma mesin pemotong rumput cantikku yang kau ledakkan tapi juga separuh halaman belakang rumah indahku!" Itu sedikir dari omelan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol merasa harus memeriksa telinganya kebagian THT.

Chanyeol rasa, Sehun sejenis masokis. Diumpat berkali-kali oleh Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, akan kugantikan dengan keluaran terbaru." Sehun menjawab enteng, membuat amarah Baekhyun makin membludak.

"Sehun! Ini bukan masalah kau bisa menggantinya atau bukan. Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Mesin pemotong rumputku rusak juga halaman belakangku. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah?" Baekhyun menggeram kearah Sehun. Diam-diam membuat Chanyeol takut juga.

"Tidak." Lalu Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana kejinya Baekhyun menendangi pantat Sehun. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan diujung sana, yang pasti itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang membuat pose minta maaf sambil menunjuk ponselnya sebelum berlari keluar rumah sedangkan Baekhyun memaki sambil melemparkan sendalnya kepunggung Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali kehadapannya dengan wajah kusut.

"Sehun ada panggilan tugas di rumah sakit setelah mengacaukan semua ini. Sialan," Rutuk Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menatap miris keadaan halaman belakang rumahnya yang kacau balau.

Tadi, Sehun berniat memotong rumput halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan nilai plus sebagai 'suami idaman' dimata Baekhyun. Namun yang terjadi malah Sehun yang membiarkan mesin pemotong rumput itu panas, bergerak liar kesana kemari, mengancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya sebelum berasap dan meledak dengan skala kecil begitu saja. Jangan lupa dengan Sehun yang cuma bisa menonton dari teras halaman belakang.

Luar biasa, sebuah rekor baru.

"Ayo bersihkan semua ini, aku bantu." Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

Serius yang tadi Chanyeol? Yang berandal dan pintar bicara itu 'kan?

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas, Chanyeol keburu memotong ucapannya, "Anggap untuk menambah nilai baikku selama disini. Aku tidak berada disini untuk percuma 'kan?" Tukas Chanyeol cepat membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oke," Baekhyun menggulung lengan bajunya yang sudah pendek itu, "Mari kita lakukan ini."

 ** _xxx_**

Hari sabtu belum berlalu, artinya belum genap satu hari Chanyeol ' _dikarantina_ ' dirumah Baekhyun. Tapi lelah yang ia rasakan sudah seperti dikarantina untuk wajib militer. Oke, Chanyeol berlebihan, tapi serius ini sangat melelahkan.

Chanyeol memumpuk tanah terakhir sebelum akhirnya duduk diatas rumput halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Semuanya sudah normal kembali walaupun masih sedikit berantakan.

Sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat, tapi itu cuma dirasakan Chanyeol karena pemuda yang lebih tua malah duduk nyaman kursi santai dibawah teras rumahnya ditemani segelas _smoothie_ _strawberry_.

Chanyeol mendengus, brilian sekali petugas Byun itu. Cuma pada awalnya saja dengan menggebu ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai memebreskan kekacauan. Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya ia mengeluh capai dan beranjak duduk ke kursi santainnya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai tugas pertamamu dirumahku. Semangat!"

Byun Baekhyun dengan otak liciknya, fantastis.

Chanyeol dengan muka penuh peluh dan tanah menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah kusut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum semanis _smoothie_ nya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dengan suara kesal. Membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Untuk hari pertama dirumahku, kau lumayan juga. Sebagai hadiahnya, kau diperolehkan mandi dan istirahat. Sebagai bonus, kau bisa membaca koleksi komik milikku atau menonton tv," Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bossy nya. Lalu seakan atasan yang berkuasa ia menaikkan satu kakinya dan kembali meminum smoothie nya.

"Aku tidak mau itu semua." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada lagi-lagi kesal. Entah kenapa terlihat seperti merajuk.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Baekhyun mendongak, dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol dengan sedikit senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Aku mau itu." Chanyeol mengangkat satu jarinya, menunjuk sesuatu kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? _Smoothie_ nya? Kaos nya?

Belum sempat Baekhyun pertama, sesuatu yang kenyal juga hangat menempel di pipinya. Beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

 _WHAT THE_

"Nakasih atas hadiahnya, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil--lebih ke senyum jahat dimata Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun diteras rumah sendirian.

Baekhyun masih diam terpaku.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia baru saja dicium oleh berandal SMA tukang tawuran dan seorang perayu ulung.

Tambahan satu lagi, Chanyeol positif seorang player.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL SINI KAU BERANDALAN NAKAL!"

 ** _xxx_**

"Jadi Baek, bagaimana hari pertama?" Kris bertanya, tidak menyadari wajah muram Baekhyun sebagai responnya.

"Buruk, buruk sekali," Jawab Baekhyun lalu meminum kaleng kedua birnya.

Kris mengunyah keripik kentangnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sesekali juga memperhatikan Baekhyuj yang meneguk birnya dan merapatkan jaketnya mengingat saat ini mereka berada di meja depan mini market kantor.

"Apa Sehun berulah lagi?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya lalu apa? Tadi siang kau bilang anak itu mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik dan menurut. Selain Sehun yang meledakkan mesin pemotong rumputmu dan menghancurkan halaman belakang rumahmu, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku malam-malam kesini?"

"Bocah itu benar-benar sialan. Aku ternoda Kris." Sontak perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kris membelalak dan bangkit dari kursinya. Menatap Baekhyun horor.

"Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau baru saja melakukan _iya-iya_ dengannya atau melakukan _foreplay_ disofa ruang tengah kan?!" Seruan Kris membuat beberapa orang menengok kearah mereka. Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Kris dengan kaleng bir kosongnya.

"Tidak bodoh, dasar mesum. Dia minta diberi hadiah atas kerja kerasnya, lalu dia...lalu dia menciumku dipipi dan berlalu begitu saja. Dasar player, dia pikir aku siapanya main dicium begitu saja? Ibunya? Neneknya? Aku ini polisi! Polisi yang bertugas mengawasinya selama seminggu dan dia tanpa beban mencium pipi suciku?!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, meremas kaleng birnya membayangkan seakan itu adalah wajah Chanyeol. Membuatnya semakin geram dan meneguk birnya lagi.

Kris yang ada dihadapannya tertegun, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

Kris memegangi perutnya, masih melanjutkan tawanya. "Jadi kau memintaku kesini dan uring-uringan dari tadi cuma karena anak SMA yang mencium pipimu? Baek, itu cuma ciuman!"

"Itu bukan cuma sekedar ciuman!" Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya dramatis, "Aku itu polisi yang selalu diremehkan karena wajah dan tubuh kecilku. Kau, temanku yang bahkan nilainya tidak lebih tinggi dariku saat ujian kelulusan sekarang malah jadi atasanku. Lalu ada Sehun dengan otak mesumnya dan tingkah anehnya yang berkeliaran dirumahku. Ditambah aku harus mengkarantina siswa SMA berandal tukang tawuran juga perayu ulung demi kenaikan pangkat dan gaji. Sekarang, dia seenaknya menciumku?" Baekhyun menjeda, mengambil nafas sesaat.

"Apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini semua?" Ujar Baekhyun lagi sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya diatara kedua tangannya. Menendang kaki meja dengan kesal.

"Ada, jika kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa? Ada dua orang pengganggu dirumahku sekarang."

"Tentu saja dengan anak SMA yang mencium pipimu," Kata Kris dengan nada malas. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali kesal karena kejadian itu di ingatkan lagi.

"Jatuh cinta? Kris, dia itu cuma anak SMA." Baekhyun tertawa sinis lalu meminum tetesan terakhir bir kalengnya. Menggeleng pelan karena perkataan Kris.

"Iya dia cuma anak SMA, tapi kenapa kau uring-uringan begitu cuma karena dicium dipipi olehnya?" Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menciumku kecuali dia. Aku sudah janji," Gumam Baekhyun pelan, tapi masih cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kris.

"Janji pada siapa? Pada mantanmu yang memutuskanmu lewat LINE? 'Sebaiknya kita putus' lalu kau jawab 'oke' begitu saja?" Ujar Kris penuh nada protes disitu.

Kris tidak suka begitu Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan sisi rindunya pada si mantan. Ayolah, sekalipun dia menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara paling romantis, bukan berarti ia harus terus dikenang 'kan? Pikir Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dan hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun jawab sambil terus menelungkupkan kepalanya.

 ** _xxx_**

"Jangan marah lagi, aku tidak suka." Baekhyun pulang disambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari badan tegap Sehun tepat setelah ia menutup pintu.

Kekesalan Baekhyun langsung hilang begitu saja saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sehun juga kardus mesin pemotong rumput keluaran terbaru didekat tangga.

"Kenapa tidak suka?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap wajah penuh bersalah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Karena kau akan menjauh dariku, keluar dimalam hari dan tidak memarahiku." Alasan Sehun terdengar seperti anak kecil membuat Baekhyun gemas. Tanpa sadar, ia berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut hitam Sehun dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi lain kali, lakukan sesuatu dengan benar, oke?" Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang kakak baik hati yang sedang memaafkan adik kecilnya saat ini.

"Baek, tidur denganku hari ini?" Baekhyun tahu nada ini. Sehun sedang dalam mode normal, bukan autis seperti biasanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Aku harus menemaninya." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Sejak kedatangannya kau jadi pilih kasih. Aku cemburu." Baekhyun merotasikan kedua bola matanya saat mendengarnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah sering menemanimu Sehun," Kata Baekhyun, tapi Sehun masih belum menyerah.

"Oke-oke, aku akan mengecek Chanyeol dalam keadaan baik atau tidak. Lalu aku akan mengirimu pesan jika tidak jadi datang atau langsung kekamarmu jika jadi. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk patuh mendengarnya. Baekhyun seperti memiliki bayi besar rasanya.

Tidak enak juga menolak ajakan Sehun. Jika Sehun sudah mengajaknya tidur dengan nada merengek, biasanya pemuda itu sedang dalam masalah. Alih-alih curhat sepanjang malam, dokter psikolog itu lebih memilih memeluknya hingga pagi tiba.

Saat Sehun sudah memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun beranjak menaiki tangga. Membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah tertidur di atas matrasnya.

Baekhyun mendekat, mengecek kening Chanyeok yang syukurnya bersuhu normal. Untuk hari pertama, memang agak kejam karena menyuruh anak itu bekerja sendirian dibawah terik matahari. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol dalam kondisi normal. Walau sebesit rasa kesal masih terasa karena ciuman tadi siang, ia menyelimuti Chanyeol dan beranjak dari sana.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan mata terbuka sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Untuk?" Balas Baekhyun, mengurungkan niatnya memutar kenop pintu.

"Untuk ciuman tadi siang. Aku hanya iseng. Maaf jika kelewatan dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jangan lakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba lagi, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Keadaan hening sebentar sebelum Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bisakah hari ini aku tidur denganmu?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Ada apa dengan dua pria dirumahnya yang memintanya untuk tidur bersama?

"Rindu rumah," Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan tidur bersamaku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas sebelum menatap langit-langit kamar lagi.

"Sepertinya dirimu hangat. Seperti rumah." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Pasti Chanyeol rindu orangtuanya. Kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih mengingat hubungan buruk (ini menurut Baekhyun) Chanyeol dengan orangtuanya. Tapi anak remaja itu malah merindukannya padahal baru sehari berpisah.

"Oke."

Dan tebak bagaimana mereka berakhir.

Mereka bertiga tidur bertiga dikasur Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang terlelap di antara tubuh hangat Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

 ** _xxx_**

 _Lalu mereka threesome.g_

 _Adegan terakhir bener2 unexpected, tadinya ragu tapi gpp deh. Biar lucu gitu dua seme ganteng tidur dengan Baekhyun yang bobo ditengahnya -3-_

 _Ngomong2, makasih atas respon luar biasa kalian. Gak nyangka baru satu chapter dan antusiasme kalian begitu. TERHARU ACU HUHUHU SI PELUKKKKKK_

 _Thanks for reading yaw_

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya_

 _so, prefer what? chanbaek or hunbaek? ihiw_

adios! chanpawpaw.


	3. chapter 3

**_DAY: 2_**

 ** _Chanyeol Reason_**

 ** _xxx_**

Seharusnya diumur yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini, Chanyeol sudah bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Melewati masa-masa pubertas dengan hal berarti dan fokus untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Jujur, ia sendiri heran. Kalau dilihat dari segi manapun, dirinya lahir di keluarga harmonis dan terpandang. Ayahnya seorang kapten kepolisian atau apalah itu sedangkan ibunya seorang aktivis pecinta hewan dan lingkungan hidup.

Paling tidak, harusnya Chanyeol memiliki hasrat untuk menendang pencopet pinggir jalan atau sekedar membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

Tapi, sama sekali tidak.

Ia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu hal yang menantang.

Dan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang anak SMA untuk menyalurkan hasrat menantangnya itu?

Yeah, apalagi jika bukan sekedar baku hantam sesama pelajar.

Chanyeol kira, itu awal dari semua kegemarannya membuat ulah. Tapi ia salah.

Chanyeol bahkan bukan siswa bodoh. Sesekali ia mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas walau sekali dua kali juga mengikuti kelas remedial.

Lalu, semuanya bermula saat dia mulai memasuki fase-fase anak SMA pemberontak.

Chanyeol sangat mengingat momen itu. Momen dimana dia masih seorang pemula. Sekedar diajak, penasaran lalu mengiyakan begitu saja. Dengan amunisi berupa ikat pinggang, batang kayu, dan gas air mata. Menghadang kubu lawan dengan tatapan bengis sebelum kemudian saling tendang pukul satu sama lain.

 _"Dasar anak-anak badung! Untuk apa sekolah 12 tahun jika hanya untuk berakhir di penjara? Dasar, kalian tidak malu dengan orang tua kalian apa?"_

Bukannya kabur saat gerombolan polisi itu melerai, dirinya malah terpaku. Terpaku akan setiap kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu. Berubah seakan setiap kalimatnya adalah alunan lagu dari surga. Dengan surai hitam mempesona, kulit selembut kapas dan tubuh penuh pikat. Disaat itulah dirinya merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Oke, tidak heran nilai sastranya selalu bagus. Dirinya cukup pandai membuat kalimat puitis ternyata.

Jadi setiap ada kesempatan, Chanyeol akan maju sebagai pemimpin. Menonjok dengan bengis siapapun dan dengan hati berdebar akan menurut ketika polisi mungil itu memakinya sebelum menggiringnya masuk kedalam mobil petugas.

Tapi tentu saja, kisah cinta ( _sepihak_ ) nya tidak berjalan mulus.

Ayahnya yang mengetahui ini sempat membuatnya terkurung didalam kamar selama dua hari. Disuruh merenungkan perbuatan katanya, _cih_.

Memangnya apa yang harus direnungkan?

Memang pada dasarnya bebal, Chanyeol kembali kemasalah yang sama. Membuat Park dewasa memijit keningnya frustasi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi hingga si berandal itu sendiri yang membuat sebuah penawaran.

 _"Hukum aku selama seminggu dengannya, maka aku akan fokus pada ujian masuk akademi polisi setelahnya."_

Memang disetujui sih, walau harus melewati beberapa makian dari si Park dewasa begitu menyadari anak semata wayangnya ini melakukan tindak brutal itu hanya karena tertarik kepada petugas kepolisiannya saja.

Salah apa Tuan Park dimasa lalu?

Jadi disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk manis di karpet hangat milik Baekhyun seraya menulis buku laporannya.

 **Hari pertama: Aku bersikap baik, membersihkan halaman belakang, dan mecium pipi petugas Byun.**

 **Hari kedua: Aku bersikap baik, meletakkan komik diraknya kembali, dan menghabiskan sarapan.**

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, bukankah dirinya banyak berubah?

 ** _xxx_**

"Dimana berandalan satu lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan sepanci ramen ditangannya. Meletakkannya diatas meja makan sebelum duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Entah, tadi dia buru-buru pergi dengan mobilnya," Jawab Chanyeol beberapa detik kemudian setelah dapat mengartikan bahwa ' _Berandalan satu lagi_ ' adalah Sehun.

"Huh, aku benar-benar merasa seperti ibu rumah tangga disini. Sehun sibuk bekerja, aku memasak sarapan, dan sarapan dengan anak SMA bandel," Dengus Baekhyun lalu mulai mengaduk ramennya.

"Kau menyukai _ahjussi_ itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya.

"Sehun memang tampan, tapi sikap idiotnya itu membuatku angkat tangan." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit, sebelum mengkode Chanyeol agar menutup mulutnya dan cepat makan.

"Kita sarapan dengan ramen?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Apa anak ini sedang mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya?

Raut wajah galak Baekhyun tergantikan dengan raut wajah sedih. Chanyeol pasti kesepian. Kapan lagi Chanyeol akan mengobrol ringan selama sarapan? Keluarganya 'kan keras, pasti Chanyeol merasa sedih. Tapi Baekhyun malah membuatnya sulit.

Walau bukan begitu, sih, kenyataanya.

Tidak menyadari wajah bingung Chanyeol melihat raut sedih Baekhyun.

 _Apa Baekhyun kehabisan uang? Pikir Chanyeol._

"Iya cuma ini, aku belum sempat pergi ke swalayan. _Yah_ , biasanya dengan Sehun sih, tapi mahluk satu itu selalu menghilang disaat dia dibutuhkan." Baekhyun mencibir, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-nganguk mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu pergi ke swalayan hari ini?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Oke, terlepas dari Chanyeol dan masalah keluarganya, dirinya tetap anak SMA tukang tawuran yang pintar bicara. Jadi apa ini? Semacam trik penarik hati?

"Apa kau begini agar mendapat poin plus dimataku?" Tanya Baekhyun jenaka.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku memang ingin membantu kok. Ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli. Petugas Byun sepertinya terlalu banyak berspekulasi buruk tentangku." Sudah Baekhyun katakan 'kan kalau Chanyeol itu pandai bicara.

"Oke-oke, sehabis ini cuci piringnya dan pakai jaketmu. Udara lumayan dingin diluar." Baekhyun menyeruput ramennya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan diam-diam mengepal tangannya sambil bergumam ' _YES!_ ' karena ini berarti adalah sebuah kesempatan berduaan bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh, satu lagi." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunjukknya dengan sumpit. "Panggil aku dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , oke?"

Tuhan, bolehkah Chanyeol melayang-layang di angkasa bersama paus terbang?

 ** _xxx_**

Suasana swalayan tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin, karena ini awal bulan juga hari libur. Bisa Baekhyun liat beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang bergerumul di _stand-stand_ bertuliskan diskon, anak-anak kecil yang di tempatkan di tempat penitipan anak yang sesekali merengek ingin pulang juga para bapak-bapak yang menunggu istrinya belanja di ruang tunggu penitipan anak. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup lucu.

" _Peek-Peek-Kaboo~_ " Baekhyun terkekeh begitu mendengar senandungan Chanyeol yang beriringan dengan lagu Red Velvet yang di putar di swalayan. Oh, seorang fanboy?

"Aku tidak menyangka, seorang berandalan tukang tawuran menyukai Red Velvet," Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli. Menyusuri lorong dimana berak-rak mie instan tersedia. Sebuah kebutuhan makanan Baekhyun yang paling utama tentu saja.

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarkan lagu mereka. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak menyukai mereka? Mereka punya Irene yang super cantik, Seulgi yang kharismatik, Wendy yang pintar, Joy yang seksi, dan Yeri yang imut. Bukankah itu paket lengkap?" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha acuh.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau tampak hafal nama seluruh membernya?" Baekhyun terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi mati gaya Chanyeol. Bahkan bisa Baekhyun liat, kuping lebar pemuda itu memerah. Lucunya.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas Red Velvet dan mulai belanja?" Protes Chanyeol dan mulai sok sibuk menyeleksi antara dua ramen yang ada ditangannya.

Baekhyun diam-diam tertawa. Ternyata, Chanyeol cukup imut untuk takaran anak SMA biang onar. _Eh._

"Pilih yang kanan. Harganya lebih murah, tapi gramnya lebih berat dan rasanya lebih enak. Jika kita membelinya lima bungkus, kita bisa mendapatkan sekotak kimchi instan gratis," Jelas Baekhyun, mendekat dan mengambil bungkusan ramen di tangan kanan Chanyeol lalu menatap pemuda yang lebih muda. Tapi Chanyeol malah diam, menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat dekat ketika ia menunduk. Terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Euhmm, Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tetap terdiam.

Baekhyun mulai menyipitkan matanya, mungkinkah Chanyeol demam? Wajahnya terlihat merah. Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, sebuah pekikkan keras membuat mereka menoleh.

"Astaga Chanyeol, apakah itu pacarmu?!"

Baekhyun mengernyit begitu melihat seorang wanita sosialita dengan dandanan mewah juga tas mahal nya terpekik kaget. Tapi samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat.

"Shit, kenapa aku bisa bertemu ibu disini?!"

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun lebih memilih menatap kantong berisi belanja bulanannya dari pada melihat sepasang mata ibu milik Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Lalu bergantian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Jadi Chanyeol, bisa jelaskan?" Tanya ibunya dengan tatapan tajam. Melipat tangannya, menampilkan gelang menawannya. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana ibu Chanyeol, dan dia...sangat menawan.

Wanita cantik yang awet muda, pakaian bagus, tas dan perhiasaan mahal juga sikap tegas. Jadi ini ibu Chanyeol? Jujur saja, tidak jauh dari ekspetasi milik Baekhyun. Tipekal ibu mertua dari pihak laki-laki kaya yang suka di drama-drama. Terus apa? Baekhyun yang diberi sejumlah uang untuk tidak mendekati anaknya lagi atau wajah tampannya yang harus disiram _ice lemon tea_?

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan sih, ibuku yang cantik? Kan sudah kubilang ada perjalanan dari sekolah," Jawab Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Membuat Baekhyun mendelik melihat Chanyeol yang tidak sopan bernada seperti itu ketika berkata pada ibunya sendiri.

"Dia orangtuamu, berbicaralah yang sopan!" Desis Baekhyun sambil melotot, membuat Chanyeol cemberut tetapi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Nyonya Park.

"Kamu pikir, ibu ini bodoh? Ibu melihat anak-anak sekolahmu masuk seperti biasa. Perkumpulan orangtua murid juga tidak membuat perjalanan sekolah lalu kau yang membawa seluruh isi lemari pakaianmu berserta seragam seperti orang pindahan. Dan sekarang, ibu menemukanmu sedang belanja bulanan dengan seorang pria mungil manis?! Untung saja aku tidak menemukanmu di bagian perlengkapan bayi atau susu ibu hamil, kalau iya, kau sudah habis di tangan ini!" Nyonya Byun tampak mengepalkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, yang mana itu membuat Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali.

Kekerasan pada anak di bawah umur? Tapi kenapa muka Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja? Apa karena ini sudah sering terjadi padanya? Memikirkan nya membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedih.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, bertanya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Well, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak lupa kenapa nyonya Byun tidak boleh mengetahui ini. Ini misi khusus yang di perintahkan langsung oleh atasan sialannya _Kris,_ tanpa pikir panjang.

Memangnya mereka ini siapa? Lembaga pendidik? Pusat pelayanan anak-anak?

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, seakan mencoba menyakinkan. Yang mana membuat Nyonya Park diam-diam mengulum senyum.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia malah bingung kenapa tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh si bocah SMA.

"Ibu..." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya,"Baekhyun ini laki-laki. Jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir dia akan hamil."

"Oh, benarkah! Ah syukurlah, dia terlihat seperti seorang lelaki manis yang baik. Apakah dia teman sekelasmu? Atau adik kelasmu? Atau kenalan dari luar?" Nyonya Park seakan melupakan fakta bahwa anaknya berbohong tentang perjalanan sekolah, malah sibuk menginterogasi Chanyeol dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tidak pahami.

"Dia seseorang dari luar sekolah. Kakak kelasku lebih tepatnya. Kami baru mulai sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu," Terang Chanyeol dengan diselipi nada menyesal.

"Ah aku tidak menyangka pria ini kakak kelasmu. Dia terlihat begitu muda dan cantik. Chanyeol, kalau yang seperti ini, tidak usah menunggu lama-lama. Cepat beritahukan ke ibu!" Nyonya Park tampak sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Baekhyun kehilangan fokus, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tanya.

Serius, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang dari keluarga Park ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi kakak kelas Chanyeol?

"Iya, aku akan membawanya kerumah kapan-kapan." Chanyeol merangkul mesra pundak Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun risih, untuk apa coba gestur itu?

"Hmm, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Nyonya Park ramah.

"Byun Baekhyun," Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman bulan sabitnya. Membuat Nyonya Park terpana.

"Kakak kelas Chanyeol 'kan? Berarti sekarang sudah kuliah, ya? Dimana? Jurusan apa?" Nyonya Park kembali bertanya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa dirinya yang merasa di interogasi? Ia melirik Chanyeol sejenak, bocah SMA itu mengangguk. Petanda bahwa Baekhyun harus sedikit berbohong.

"Hanya universitas lokal dekat sini, jurusan hukum."

Wow, jika Kris atau Sehun mendengar ini, mereka pasti terbahak kencang. Seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi mahasiswa jurusan hukum? Bahkan Baekhyun sudah cukup muak menghafal pasal-pasal seputar kepolisian yang harus dihafalkannya.

"Wah, Chanyeol berarti tidak salah pilih orang. Persis seperti ayahmu, kau pintar mencari kekasih, ya!" Nyonya Park terkekeh membuat Baekhyun ikut terkekeh sungkan hingga kekehannya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Ke-kekasih?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata heran.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari bawah meja dan mengenggamnya erat. Mencium punggung telapak kanannya dengan mesra. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan salah memilih kekasih."

 _What the heaven._

 ** _xxx_**

Suasana kafe terlihat lebih senggang. Beberapa pengunjung silih berganti tapi Chanyeol tetap duduk di tempatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berpindah posisi. Duduk di tempat Nyonya Park tadi duduk mengingat ibu Chanyeol sudah pamit karena ada kegiatan lain dan menyuruh mereka berdua melanjutkan acara kencannya.

Chanyeol terus membuang muka sedangkan Baekhyun memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Aku seorang anggota kepolisian divisi kriminal umum, umur 23 tahun. Lulusan akademi kepolisian." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhrinya menatap sengit Chanyeol.

"Dan kau, seorang siswa SMA tukang tawuran, umur tujuh belas tahun, dan sedang dalam masa karantina di bawah pengawasanku karena tidak ingin di ketahui orangtua telah berbuat pelanggaran tapi tetap mau mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya. Terus, dari mananya kita seorang kekasih?" Baekhyun menggebrak kecil meja, membuat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Karena... Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan?" Bagus Chanyeol, pertanyaan yang dibalas sebuah pertanyaan. Sebuah kombinasi yang tepat untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih kesal lagi.

"Masih banyak astaga! Kenapa tidak bilang aku cuma seorang kenalan yang kebetulan bertemu, teman dunia maya atau apalah. Jadinya 'kan aku tidak perlu repot sampai berbohong! Hah, aku seorang anggota kepolisian yang membohongi masyarakatnya sendiri demi seorang anak SMA," Keluh Baekhyun tidak berhenti-henti. Mulut kecilnya terus mengomel hingha Chanyeol menyelanya dengan tatapan mata dalam.

"Karena aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Apa sebegitu buruknya untuk menjadi itu?" Baekhyun terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak kesulitan mecerna kalimat itu dan berpikir keras.

' _Sial!_ ' Batin Chanyeol. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh terbawa suasana? Pasti Baekhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini dan semua rencanannya gagal total, lalu--

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Jadi, secepat ini kah dirinya menerima penolakan? Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

"Kau pasti baru putus dari cinta pertamamu ya? Aku tahu rasanya, serius. Jika semuanya terasa berat, ceritakan saja padaku. Astaga, malang sekali nasibmu. Keluarga, teman hingga kekasih tidak ada yang berjalan mulus," Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedih. Menatap Chanyeol iba.

Sedangkan yang ditatap malah terdiam bagaikan di sambar petir. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menganggap dirinya seperti itu? Makanya Baekhyun terkadang menjadi super baik dan super pengertian?

Tanpa di komando, sebuah seringai tertarik di sudut bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi lengkungan sendu.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku boleh curhat 'kan?"

 ** _xxx_**

Suara derung mobil bus yang berputar di bawah mereka sama sekali tidak membuat si pria yang lebih mungil terusik. Matanya sudah terpejam setelah sesaat bokongnya menyentuh kursi bus. Untung saja perjalanan masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, jadi pemuda jangkung yang duduk di sebelahnya masih bisa terpesona lama-lama akan sosok mungil ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sesekali membetulkan posisi mantel Baekhyun yang longgar dari lehernya. Menatap bagaimana lucunya paras polisi yang rutinitasnya marah-marah itu saat sedang tidur.

Jika dipikir-pikir, apakah Chanyeol sedikit keterlaluan? Membuat skenario anak bermasalah yang tidak ingin orangtuanya mengetahui, melibatkan kepolisian untuk berbohong, lalu seenaknya masuk kedalan kehidupan Baekhyun tanpa tahu bertambahnya beban yang akan dialami polisi itu.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Dirinya terlalu jatuh pada pesona si mungil yang lebih tua ini. Walau jarak umur mereka masih bisa dikatakan sebuah jarak umur yang rasional untuk memulai suatu hubungan, tetap saja dirinya ini cuma bocah SMA dan Baekhyun adalah petugas kepolisian.

Sudah cuma bocah SMA, tukang tawuran dan biasa saja di sekolah. Punya nyali sebesar apa jika Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan cara normal. Berkunjung ke kantor polisi, menemui Baekhyun dan berkata, _"Hey, aku tertarik padamu. Ingin minum kopi setelah ini?"_

Tentu saja tidak.

"Aku berjanji akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat aku sudah benar-benar memilikimu," Bisik Chanyeol pelan, namun tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun yang langsung terbuka dan tepat menatap matanya membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatapnya dan Chanyeol hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Apa kau sedang mencabuliku?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol langsung menyadari tangannya yang berada tepat di sisi wajah Baekhyun, letaknya serupa saat kau akan ancang-ancang mencium seseorang. Dirinya merutuk, kenapa tangannya bisa merambat sampai kesana?

"Bukan, ada liur diwajahmu." Chanyeol berkata sesantai mungkin, menarik tangannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya walau ujungnya secara refleks ia mengusap bagian pipinya yang katanya terdapat air liur.

"Kita turun disini!" Baekhyun menekan bel disisinya, membuat sopir bus melirik dari kaca dan menghentikan laju bus.

Chanyeol turun menyusul Baekhyun, berjalan menyusuri jalanan hingga masuk perkomplekan tempat Baekhyun tinggal dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan.

Rumah Baekhyun sudah tepat di depan, namun ketika mereka akan membuka pintu, sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang sudah duluan membuka pintunya. Berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan dan muka congak.

"Wah, sekarang kalian berani berkencan di belakangku?" Dan, Yeah. Itu Sehun, si biang onar nomor satu.

Tampaknya, satu masalah lagi muncul untuk Baekhyun.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang.

 ** _xxx_**

 _ayembek! *_

 _ngomong-ngomong, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalakannya!_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw**. _


	4. chapter 4

**_DAY: 3_**

 ** _Another mess_**

 ** _XXX_**

Masih pagi, tapi sepertinya rumah Baekhyun tidak pernah sepi dari segala hal berbau kerusuhan. Contohnya pagi ini—dengan pelaku utamanya Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau," Elak Chanyeol malas.

"Heh, memangnya aku mau?!" Seru Sehun membalas Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah dengan seragam polisinya membalut tubuhnya siap berancang memukul kedua pria didepannya dengan tongkat polisinya.

"Kalian ingin aku dipecat karena terlambat ke kantor, ya? Cepat sana kalian berdua berangkat!" Seru Baekhyun setengah membentak kesal. Tapi kedua pria yang tingginya jauh diatasnya ini malah memilih saling menatap tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bisa naik bus," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, kau sedang dalam masa hukuman. Kau bisa kabur," Tolak Baekhyun, kini beralih menatap Sehun. "Lalu, kenapa kau menolak permintaanku untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol ke sekolahnya?"

"Baek, mobil _porsche-_ ku terlalu bagus untuk mengantarkannya. Bagaimana kalau didalam perjalanan dia mencekikku hingga pingsan, melempar tubuhku disemak-semak pinggir jalan dan membawa kabur Sarah?" Sehun berkata dengan gaya khasnya—selalu membuat hal menjadi dramatis. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar melayangkan tongkatnya untuk memukul pantat Sehun.

"Aw—Baek! Kau memiliki _kink_ terhadap pantatku, ya?!"

"Siapa Sarah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berpikir keras beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Itu mobilnya." Ia melihat kearah jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh pagi. Membuatnya dirinya mengerang dan cepat-cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan mobilmu Sehun, pokoknya antarkan Chanyeol ke sekolahnya atau Sarah akan aku tahan di kantor polisi karena kau memodifnya secra ilegal!" Setelah berseru seperti itu, pintu ditutup—tak lama setelahnya suara mesin mobil dinyalakan dan melaju juga terdengar.

Sehun berdecak, menatap kesal Chanyeol. "Kalian benar-benar berselingkuh dibelakangku, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya malas. "Ya, selamat untuk itu."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas lega setelah bunyi _beep_ terdengar. Ia tidak terlambat, syukurlah. Jika saja ia memilih membeli _mandu_ di jalan, sudah bisa dipastikan ia terlambat.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mejanya, menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Sedikit cemburu melirik divisi kejahatan berat dan divisi _cyber crime_ yang tengah sibuk. Sedangkan orang-orang di divisinya—divisi keamanan dan lalu lintas terlihat santai. Bahkan ia bisa melihat rekannya ada yang sedang bermain _the sims_ di komputer atau yang lain sedang sibuk menonton TV yang menampilkan iklan susu bayi sekarang.

Baekhyun tau-tau cemberut, menempelkan wajahnya di meja kerjanya. Divisi kejahatan berat terlihat sangat keren. Mereka detektif, memiliki kemampuan bela diri jauh lebih unggul dari pada yang lainnya. Mereka menguasai _hapkido, judo, kendo, karate_ mungkin masing-masing minimal pada tingkat dua puluh. Mereka jarang memakai seragam, hanya digunakan saat acara formal saja. Tugas mereka melakukan pengintaian, menyelidiki kasus, menginterogasinya, dan menangkapnya. Mereka juga suka menyamar menjadi segala macam dan sering melakukan hal-hal keren seperti di drama.

Divisi _Cyber crime_ juga sama kerennya. Mereka jarang keluar dari ruangan dengan pendingin udara mahal itu. Didalam sana banyak tersedia selimut dan bantal. Mereka boleh memesan makanan dengan jasa pesan antar. Mereka selalu berkuta dengan komputer dan alat-alat keren lainnya. Mereka kadang juga suka berbicara dengan bahasa aneh—sebenarnya itu hanya istilah yang mereka sering gunakan di teknik komputer tapi Baekhyun ' _kan_ tidak mengerti.

Sedangkan divisinya? Menilang pelanggar lalu lintas, memberikan kartu denda bagi yang parkir sembarangan, membantu anak sekolah menyebrang atau menghalau anak-anak sekolah tawuran.

Ya beberapa kali ada, sih, yang sebenarnya terlihat keren. Seperti disaat mereka mengejar-ngejar pencuri di minimarket dan dengan kerennya meringkus pencuri itu dengan borgol.

Salah Baekhyun juga yang memilih divisi ini. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa mantannya—Jongin yang membuatnya memilih divisi ini. Tapi pria itu malah dipindahkan ke divisi kejahatan berat, naik pangkat, hingga akhirnya dipindahkan kantornya sebelum akhirnya memutuskannya via pesan.

Bajingan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu? Apa Chanyeol membuat masalah?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kris mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, anak itu berlaku selayaknya anak normal. Terlalu normal untuk ukuran anak yang sedang ditahan oleh kepolisian." Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, mengusap-ngusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhyun, semangat. Demi kenaikan gaji dan pangkat!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, seperti mendapatkan dorongan energi positif dari kalimat Kris. "Tentu saja, demi kenaikan gaji dan pangkat!"

"Nah, karena kau sudah semangat lagi, tolong patroli, ya. Berikan kartu ini bagi mobil-mobil yang sembarangan parkirnya." Senyum Baekhyun langsung luntur begitu Kris melemparkan seplastik kertas berwarna merah—itu tiket pelanggaran yang akan dia selipkan di sela pembersih kaca mobil.

"Aku benci kau."

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi kau memperdaya Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Kau memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin menculiknya lalu menjualnya di pasar gelap?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin mendorongnya ke jurang lalu mengambil seluruh aset hidupnya?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan hanya fokus menyetir?" Chanyeol berujar jengkel, akhirnya melirik Sehun tidak suka.

"Aku ini seorang _psikolog,_ aku bisa mengetahui ada motif yang tidak beres dari statusmu sebagai tahanan dirumah Baekhyun," Balas Sehun dengan decakan diakhirnya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada seorang _psikolog_ yang paranoid. Satu-satunya yang memiliki motif tidak beres dirumah petugas Byun adalah kau," Kata Chanyeol sengit, namun tetap tenang. Sebenarnya percakapannya sekarang cukup menyenangkan.

"Hah, susah bicara dengan anak remaja," Keluh Sehun pada akhirnya—tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dari Chanyeol.

"Iya, susah bicara dengan orang dewasa yang isinya anak-anak usia dua tahun."

"Hei, kalau begitu aku masih merangkak!"

"Memang, otakmu juga masih merangkak untuk naik dari dengkul menuju kepalamu, kan?"

"Yak! Kau—"

"Oh, lihat! Sekolahku disini. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya dokter Oh." Sehun terpaksa mengerem mendadak karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memencet tombol membuka kunci mobil lalu dengan kecepatan nano detik membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar sebelum langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Sehun melotot melihatnya, yang Chanyeol lakukan sama persis seperti adegan di film _mission impossible_ yang kemarin Sehun tonton.

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya, kembali melaju menuju tempat kerjanya sambil mengeleng-geleng.

"Setidaknya dia memanggilku dokter, tadi."

 _ **XXX** _

Begitu Chanyeol melemparkan tasnya ke bangku sekolahnya dan duduk mengangkat kaki keatas meja layaknya seorang bos, mejanya langsung dikerubungi dua temannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ayahmu marah?" Tanya temannya—Taejoon khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kami setelahnya? Kami kira polisi itu menahanmu dibalik sel, tahu!" Kini Jiho menyampaikan protesnya. Namun Chanyeol terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Semuanya aman terkendali. Ayahku tahu tapi dia tidak marah walau aku harus tinggal selama seminggu di rumah polisi itu sebagai hukumannya."

"Oh syukurlah ayahmu tidak marah—APA? KAU TINGGAL BERSAMA POLISI ITU?!" Seru Jiho kaget, langsung menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol dramatis. "Apa selama akhir pekan kemarin kau disiksa? Dicambuki? Diperbudak?"

Taejoon langsung menghentikannya aksi Jiho dengan memukul pelan kepala bocah itu. "Hei, berhentilah menonton film-film seperti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kedua temannya mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka lanjut mengobrol menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi suara derapan kaki kencang terdengar, membuat seisi kelas Chanyeol menoleh penasaran kearah pintu menunggu siapa yang akan datang.

Lalu adik kelasnya datang, dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kak Chanyeol, mereka ada didepan. Banyak. Sedang mencarimu."

Jiho dan Taejoon langsung bersiap akan berlari keluar begitu mendengarnya, namun tangannya langsung ditahan Chanyeol.

"Mereka hanya mencariku. Biar aku sendiri saja."

 ** _XXX_**

"Astaga, ini mobil yang ke dua puluh satu hari ini. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali parkir sembarangan?" Baekhyun berdumel sebal, menarik tiket merahnya dan menyelipkannya disela pembersih kaca mobil.

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, tidak menemukan mobil yang parkir sembarangan lagi—syukurlah. Matahari bahkan belum tepat berada diatas kepalanya, tapi Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan dua kali makian hari ini. Yang pertama dari seorang ibu-ibu yang tidak terima harus bayar denda dan mengatai Baekhyun sebagai polisi gadungan yang hanya ingin uangnya dan seorang pria mabuk yang keluar dari dalam mobilnya begitu Baekhyun sedang menempelkan kartunya. Mengira Baekhyun adalah _patner one night standnya_ yang sedang meninggalkan nomor telpon dan kabur begitu saja. Begitu Baekhyun bilang bukan, laki-laki itu malah mengamuk.

Gila.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil di mini market—parkir pada tempatnya tentu saja. Ia masuk hanya untuk membeli sebuah sosis dan sekaleng kopi dingin, namun begitu ia keluar suara gaduh terdengar dari ujung jalan.

Baekhyun melotot kaget melihat ada perkelahian antar anak sekolah. Banyak anak berseragam sekolah berwarna biru melawan satu anak sekolah berseragam warna merah.

Baekhyun menahan kesalnya begitu melihat siapa yang mengenakan seragam berwarna merah itu.

"Berandalan Park ini," Geram Baekhyun. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil polisinya, membunyikan sirine dan menyalkan _speaker-_ nya.

"KALIAN YANG SEDANG BERKELAHI, HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Gerombolan itu langsung tersentak kaget. Buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Chanyeol dan kabur begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana, sedang memejamkan matanya kesal.

Baekhyun mematikan sirinenya. Tidak berniat mengejar gerombolan lain yang kabur. Prioritasnya adalah Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun keluar dan segera menarik Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya—Chanyeol hanya diam dan menurut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak sekolah!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal, memcengkram kemudinya kuat.

"Mereka mendatangi sekolah, jika tidak aku tanggapi mereka akan melukai anak sekolahku," Balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Woah, berjasa sekali dirimu Park. Ada guru atau orang dewasa di sekolahmu, tidak perlu selalu turun tangan dan dengan sok pahlawannya menghajar mereka semua!" Bentak Baekhyun lagi kesal.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti jika itu bukan aku." Chanyeol menjawab seraya menatap kearah jendela, sedikit takut melihat wajah marah Baekhyun.

"Ini baru hari pertamamu keluar rumah, dan kau sudah begini. Besok akan aku pastikan kau hanya pergi kedua tempat, sekolah dan rumah. Anak sepertimu memang tidak bisa diberitahu sekali."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Maaf."

Baekhyun melunak, ganti menatap Chanyeol prihatin. "Aku hanya tidak mau hukumanmu jadi jauh lebih lama, oke? Kau juga harus bermain keluar bersama teman-temanmu dan melakukan hal yang lain. Selama masa hukumanmu, kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tahu itu memuakkan."

"Iya, aku tahu," Balas Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, ada yang terluka?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, kini sesekali menatap jalanan dan mengecek kondisi tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi menunjukkan siku berdarah dan pelipis lebamnya. Membuat Baekhyun meringis melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya, apasih masalah mereka denganmu?"

"Yah pokoknya sebelum aku pindah kedaerah sini, sekolah mereka adalah sekolah yang terkuat. Pokoknya mereka selalu menantang sekolah lain untuk berkelahi dan mengalahkannya—ya istilahnya jagoan wilayah ini. Waktu itu aku melihat salah satu temanku sedang dipukuli oleh mereka, ya aku tolong. Aku menang saat itu, membuat mereka marah dan terus mengangguku. Tapi aku ketagihan juga."

"Hah? Kau ketagihan berkelahi? Apa aku harus meminta Sehun mengecek keadaanmu?" Sergah Baekhyun kaget, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku ketagihan merasakan sensasi kemenangan. Ya memukul orang juga rasanya tidak buruk sih," Jawab Chanyeol diakhir tawa kecilnya.

"Kutarik rasa simpatiku. Pulang langsung kerumahku, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman tambahan karena telah melanggar peraturan." Chanyeol merasakan mobil berhenti, melihat kearah kaca mobilnya dan menyadari mereka berhenti di sekolahnya.

"Astaga kita kembali ke sekolah? Aku kira kita langsung pulang kerumah dan aku bolos hari ini." Chanyeol merengek, sudah tidak _mood_ sekolah.

"Mau pulang sekarang? Tapi aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih kejam," Ancam Baekhyun, membuat gestur memotong lehernya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Sekolah terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Pintar. Sekarang masuk kedalam kelasmu dan belajar yang rajin."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun meregangkan persendiannya. Dari pinggang hingga lehernya terasa pegal karena duduk terlalu lama. Ia baru saja selesai membuat laporan penilaian hari ini—maka tugasnya hari ini selesai sudah. Ia lapar, mengantuk, dan ingin cepat-cepat memberikan Chanyeol hukuman. Gudang lotengnya sudah lama tidak dibersihkan dan tenaga Chanyeol akan terasa sangat membantu.

Namun begitu ia akan berjalan keluar, ia bisa melihat semua tatapan menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _Well,_ ada apa dengan semua tatapan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek kau sudah menikah." Perkataan salah satu rekannya membuat dirinya makin heran.

"Aku? Menikah?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya.

"Suamimu menunggu didepan kantor. Menjemputmu dengan _porsche_ silver. Aku tidak kau memiliki suami yang tampan dan kaya raya. Tahu begitu dari dulu aku berbaik hati padamu untuk urusan jam jaga." Ujar yang lain membuat Baekhyun menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dipojok ruangan, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Kris yang menggelegar.

"Sialan, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun buru-buru berjalan keluar, langsung mendapati Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu—dengan kaos hitam yang dimasukkan kedalam celana pensil, sepatu _airwalks_ berwarna biru dongker dan entah kenapa Sehun memakai kacamata hitamnya didalam ruangan. Tapi yang paling membuat orang-orang dikantir polisi menatapnya adalah jam tangan _rolex_ yang melingkar di tangannya juga mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan.

Senyum Sehun langsung mengembang. Ia langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan akan menyambut Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Maju selangkah atau kemaluanmu benar-benar kutendang," Ancam Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pose kuda-kudanya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan dia langsung merajuk. "Kenapa galak begitu? Aku sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu."

"Yeah, terimakasih juga sudah menjemputku dengan Sarah dan mengatakan kepada seluruh orang di kantor bahwa kau suamiku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang malah merangkul Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hei kau suamiku oke. Kau mengurus makanku, mengurus pakaianku, tidur bersama—"

Mata Baekhyun langsung melotot. Tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulut Sehun, panik melihat semua orang dikantor yang sedang mengintip mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau akan habis malam ini," Desis Baekhyun penuh bahaya, sebelum menyeret Sehun keluar dari kantor.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Kris tertawa mendengar rekannya bertanya dan hanya bisa menganguk.

"Iya, makanya jangan menikah di umur yang masih muda, oke?"

 ** _XXX_**

Pemandangan yang Chanyeol dapatkan setelah ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka adalah Baekhyun yang sedang marah-marah dan Sehun yang malah terus cengengesan. Pemandangan biasa.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Apa Sehun menjemputmu?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan ke dapur hendak mengambil air minum—tenggorokkannya terasa kering sehabis sibuk memaki.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjawab tapi ia bisa melihat Sehun dibelakang Baekhyun memberikannya kode untuk menjawab iya. Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung mengabaikannya.

"Diantar teman. Tadinya mau baik bus, tapi aku lupa tidak punya uang sama sekali," Jawab Chanyeol sambil meledek melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang melotot kepadanya.

"Sehun, kau bilang akan menjemputnya! Malah menjemputku!" Baekhyun mendelik menatap Sehun jengkel. "Astaga, seluruh uang sakumu ada di aku. Maafkan aku, aku buru-buru pagi ini. Kau belum makan siang berarti?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Belum...Tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah besar—"

"Bukan masalah besar apanya! Kau baru saja terlibat perkelahian dan belum makan apa-apa dari siang. Kau tidak boleh sakit atau atasanku akan marah besar!" Baekhyun berseru memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Buru-buru membuka kulkas dan membuat makanan apa saja.

Chanyeol sedikit cemberut mendengarnya. Itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun khawatir akan tidak jadinya ia naik pangkat karena Chanyeol sakit bukan benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan Sehun duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya curiga.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau terlibat perkelahian hari ini?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Iya. Dan untuk apa kau penasaran untuk itu?" Balas Chanyeol lagi heran.

"Tapi aku kira kau anak yang patuh," Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Maksudnya?" Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan poin utama dari maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk memperlama masa hukumanmu untuk tinggal disini kan?"

"Hei, darimana datangnya ide itu?" Protes Chanyeol tidak terima. Walau sebenarnya beberapa fakta benar, tapi perkelahiannya tadi siang sama sekali bukan kemauannya.

Wajah Sehun kian mendekat. "Benarkah?"

Wajah Chanyeol juga mendekat. "Iya benar."

"Baru saja tinggal memasak sebentar, dan kalian sudah hampir berciuman. Jangan lupakan pengaman Sehun. Aku keatas dulu ingin mandi, makananya sudah siap."

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan horor sebelum menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"KAMI TIDAK BERCIUMAN!"

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi ini hukumanku kali ini?" Chanyeol menatap keseluruhan loteng Baekhyun yang berdebu. Banyak barang-barang lama dan kardus-kardus yang tersusun agak berantakan. Banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba tapi untungnya dia belum menemukan yang sejenis tikus atau kecoak.

Setidaknya belum.

"Coba nyalakan lampu itu." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang beridi di tangga lipat, mencoba memasang lampu sebelum akhirnya melakukan apa yang disuruh Baekhyun.

"Berhasil," Ujar Chanyeol begitu semuanya jadi terlihat terang. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa cat loteng itu berwarna biru muda yang cerah dengan gambar-gambar yang dilukis tangan.

Baekhyun turun dari tangganya, menatap sekitar—wajahnya terlihat berubah sedih tapi dengan cepat ia ubah kembali.

"Dulu, hampir setiap malam aku ke loteng ini. Dulu, ini tempat yang menyenangkan. Setiap malam kami akan kesini dan melihat benda langit dari sini." Baekhyun menarik kain yang menutupi suatu benda—sebuah teleskop. Terlihat masih baru untuk ukuran benda berdebu.

"Lukisan yang ada di dinding bagus, kau yang melukisnya sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyusuri dinding loteng berdebu itu. Sebelum tangannya berhenti disebuah tulisan.

 ** _KJI X BBH_**

Chanyeol berpikir. Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan _kami_ oleh Baekhyun pada kalimatnya tadi?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sebelum berjalan akan turun dari loteng. "Kau bereskan saja dulu yang ada dikardus-kardus. Aku akan mengambil _vacum cleaner,_ sapu atau mungkin meminta Sehun membantu jika ia bisa diandalkan."

Begitu Baekhyun turun, Chanyeol mulai merapihkan kardus-kardusnya tanpa mengeluh. Ia cukup menyukai loteng ini. Jika ia memilikinya dirumah, mungkin sudah ia jadikan kamar. Apalagi dengan ada teleskop keren yang mengarah ke jendela. Itu sangat keren Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang seperti itu.

Chanyeol membuka kardus yang pertama, tersenyum melihat banyak foto-foto Baekhyun kecil dan buku _diary_ usangnya. Ada satu foto Baekhyun kecil, ia mengenakan baju kodok garis-garis dan memegang raket kebalik dengan wajah lucunya.

"Astaga, aku tidak kuat. Dia terlalu lucu." Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar, memastikan Baekhyun belum naik. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto Baekhyun kecil. "Akan kujadikan _wallpaper,"_ Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Ia beres dengan kardus ini dan beralih ke kardus selanjutnya. Isinya banyak foto _polaroid_ Baekhyun bersama seorang pria. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wajahnya sudah dicoret-coret dengan spidol hitam—kemungkinan besar oleh Baekhyun. Padahal pose mereka sangat lucu dan romantis. Barang-barang lain yang ada didalam kardus itu juga berupa bunga mawar imitasi, boneka beruang dan sebuah boneka anak anjing yang saling berpelukan. Juga ada sebuah gembok dengan kunci. Membuat Chanyeol berspekulasi bahwa pria di foto adalah mantan Baekhyun. Orang yang sama yang memiliki inisial namanya di dinding bersama dengan inisial nama Baekhyun.

"Sudah beres?" Suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru menutup kardus itu dan menggeleng.

"Belum, aku baru akan mulai." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun datang dengan _vacum cleaner,_ kemoceng, sapu dan lap. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengandalkan Sehun. Pria itu sedang tidur sekarang." Baekhyun berdecak, membuat Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun baru mulai akan membantu membersihkan sebelum sebuah notifikasi dari ponselnya terdengar.

 ** _LINE!_**

 _ **Kim Jongin:** Hai Baekhyun, apa kabar?_

 _ **Kim Jongin:** Aku dengar kau sudah menikah, selamat._

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Menyalakannya lagi sebelum mematikannya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. "Petugas Byun, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Mantanku baru saja mengirimiku pesan setelah berabad-abad."

 ** _XXX_**

 _HAY TEMAN-TEMAN_

 _SUDAH BERAPA ABAD NIH OWP GAK UPDATE WKWKWK_

 _Aku kadang lupa punya cerita ini, berterimakasihlah pada drama two cops yang udah bikin aku inget dan lanjutin ff ini wkwkwk_

 _Tapi aku jadi goyah sama Sehun gimana dong guys hnng :(_

 _Jangan lupa rnr yaw!_

 _Yang hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah semangat ya wkwk untung aku masih minggu depan ehe/ganana_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


End file.
